Fate
by IceRoseDragon
Summary: Lylyn is new to the city or is she? what secrets does she hide and who is she really? How will she and the rest of the 5ds Crew get along? Sorry im not good at summaries this is my first fanfic and plz read and review any helpful advice would be good.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimers: i dont own anything but this story and my own ocs. i also dont own the some of the future characters in this story

Proluoge:Running

She was running, running for her life. She couldn't let them find her, had to keep on running. If they found her she would….No! I must not think that. The little girl thought as she kept on running towards her destination.

There it is she thought, there it is my way out of here.

Quietly she snuck onto the ship and since it was night it was easier for her to sneak in. She knew by the time they got here she'd be gone and far away from them.

I'll be far away from them but even then I have to be careful and hide. She thought.

She didn't fall asleep because she had to stay alert and make sure she wasn't caught.

**In the morning**

She snuck away without being caught but it was more difficult though.**(a/n srry but i cant explain stuff like this)**Ok now that that's done I need to find a place where I won't be found out quickly and she went toward the less clean part of Neo Domino city.

As she walked with her face looking down she bumped into a stranger.

"I'm s-sorry sir I-I dint mean to bump into you." She said in a small voice. She braced for the blow that was sure to come but none came.

"It's alright child and I know what you are feeling right now. I won't hurt you and if you come with me I promise you'll be safe. The man said for he could feel her fear and knew that she held a power very special. That power he suspected was very special indeed and in the wrong hands it would cause lots of trouble.

Can I really trust this man? She thought as she looked up at him. He looks like a decent man but….can I really trust him? He seems to be my best bet though if I get found I'll be… Anguish welled up inside her but she didn't show it in her face. No, the only thing you saw on her face were her bruises and cuts from her beatings but other than that you couldn't tell what she was feeling.

While all this was going on through her head the man was thinking of how he could help her and found one. He nudged the little girl for he knew she was deep in thought and doubt. The little girl looked up and asked him with her face what did he want.

"Child tell me before I help you I want to know what is your name?" the man asked?

"Lylyn, Lylyn Oak what is your name then?"she asked back at him. At this the man smiled he liked the fact that she wasn't like the other 6 year olds.

"My name is Alex Weldon, now come with me and you will be safe." He said as he led her to his home.

And with this her life started to change…. for the better or worst she didn't know.


	2. Back Again

**Disclaimer:i don't own anything but my story and my ocs**

**M:thank you for the reviews and I'll do my best to improve**

**z:yea but you know that will be a long time for you**

**M:hmph please enjoy:)**

**Back again**

It's been ten years, ten years since I've been here and ten years since I left satellite. The 16 year old thought as the driver got closer to Neo Domino city.

The last time she had been here was when she was a 6 year old. Now she was sixteen and had her name changed to Kate Weldon. She had been adopted Alex and Chelsea Weldon and they had suggested that she change her name to that. She had to change it if not they would find her and by they she meant her *mother* (she sneered at that word) and her followers. Although people would know her as Kate at her new school she would use her real name out of school though.

In truth she didn't want to come here but she knew that she had to she sighed at this thought because she knew she had no choice and she hated and Chelsea wanted her to be safe so he contacted some people here to protect and help sighed at this she could take care of herself.

**Flashback**

"So you see you'll be safe with them and they will help you if you need it."Alex said. He looked a lot older now with his brown hair starting to turn white but his light brown eyes still held their youthfullness.

"Yes they will help you and I'm sure you all will become good will be worth meeting Lylyn and there is no safer place for you in Neo Domino than there.

"Tch...fine but i will decide if they are worth meeting."she said"Also don't expect us to become friends."and with that she went to her room to pack.

**End of Flashback**

While she was thinking the driver had arrived at the building where she would be staying. The building was big and seemed to have about 500 floors.

"Miss we're here."the driver said.

"So it seems very well then Geoffry get my suitecase out and I'll take them to the apartment myself."

Geoffry knew better than to argue with her so he did as he was told and handed gave her her bag.

"You can leave now Geoffry."

"As you wish miss."and with that he left.

She entered the building and headed towards the elavator and pushed the butten for the 250th floor.

This will be boring she thought.

Soon the elavator stopped and she had to get off. As she reached the apartment door and knocked she had a feeling that she wasn't going to like what she found in there.

The door opened and...

**M:hope you like it and plz review and sry for it bieng short i'll try to write more next time**


	3. New Home

**Disclaimers: i dont own any thing but the story and my own i dont own Crim,Cro,or Psyco those belong to my friend. i dont own the yugioh characters**

**M:Hope you like this one**

**New Home**

A 15 year old brunette jumped and hugged her. "Oh my god you're here." The brunette squealed as she continued to hug her.

Too…freaking….happy Lylyn thought unhappily. This is so not my thing god does this girl have to freaking jump me and hug me with so much enthusiasm.

The brunette finally let go of her," We were waiting for you to get here and we are so that you are finally here. Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Crystal nice to meet you." The brunette said.

"…"

"You're not much of a talker are you?"

"…."

"I'm taking you're silence as a no. Well come on I'll introduce you to everyone either way." Crystal said cheerfully and her honey colored eyes radiated with pure happiness.

How can she be so happy Lylyn thought as she followed crystal to the kitchen area where everyone was gathered.

"Everyone Lylyn's here. Ok Lylyn that's Zeke," she said as she pointed at a brunette guy with green colored eyes and looked to be about 18 years old who said hello. "That's Crim" and she pointed to another brunette but this one had brown colored eyes and seemed to be bout 19 years old said, "Yo!" as his way of greeting her. "The blonde is Cronia." The 15 year old blond with grey black eyes waved hello. "And finally but not least Psycho." The Albino with bluish tinted hair and red eyese just glared at her.

The fact that he was glaring at her didn't bother her and she would not have paid anymore attention to him but the fact that he was wearing a straight jacket made her wonder why he was wearing one. So she went through their memories and found as to why he was. It seemed someone had been annoying him and it seemed he was about to kill that said person and they stunned him and put that on.

She smirked at that fact. Guess I was wrong she thought. This place won't be so bad after all then.

"Hey Crim how bout you, me and Cro go somewhere and hangout."Crystal said and had a mischievios look in her eyes.

"No way!" Cronia yelled while Crim looked very terrified.

"Aww but we could have a good time together. Come on Crim,Cro we're going.

"NO!NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOO!"yelled Crim and started running away.

"Well...Guess the plans are off then Crystal."Cro commented.

"...Yea...but there's always next time."she said and left to her room.

Very interesting it will get annoying eventually and headed to the room where she was going to sleep.

**Next day**

"You ready for your first day of your knew school Lylyn. Oh thats right you changed your name to kate so its going to be Kate at school n Lylyn back home."Crystal said as Lylyn got in the car they were taking to school."Hey I like how you changed your hair color to blonde it looks nice on you and also the fact that your eyes are now golden colored."

"...tch"

"It must be nice to have that ability. I wish I could have that one not that I'm not happy with being able to control fire but it must be nice to be able to change your appearance more or less at will."

"It's okay I guess"Lylyn said in hopes that it would shut Crystal up and it did more or less. Ugh she thought why do I have to wear this damn uniform I hate this. She had to wear the schools uniform which was ok but she hated the fact it was a dueling school. She was a decent duelist you could say and she could be better but she seriously hated having to duel and that was why she hated this whole thing.

This is going to be a long week. She thought as the car neared the academy.

They both got off and headed their seperate ways. This is so not a great way to start the day. she thought as she went to the headmaster's office to get her schedule. Once that was done she went looking for her homeroom and entered just before the bell rang.

"Hello there Kate. I'm your teacher,"No duh she thought"and we have an open desk right near the back for you but before you head over there why don't you introduce yourself."

I hate you. I hate you she thought but she introduced herself nonetheless "Hello there my name is Kate Weldon,daughter of Alex and Chelsea Weldon and as for interests I have none the same goes for hobbies." she said in a bored tone. In reality she would have liked to say something else but she had to keep herself in check and not do anything reckless.

The rest of the day went without incident and she got by when the final class period was over she was the first one to leave. She was so glad to leave to leave that she didn't notice that people were talking about her.

"She's the daughter of the Weldon's can you believe it."One female student said

"Really wow! Now that you mention it she does seem like their daughter."Another one said.

And so on and so on the students at the school were surprised she came to their school.

Akiza Izinski was walking with Leo and Luna already at the entrance when Lylyn too happy to be paying attention bumped into Akiza by acident and they both fell.

"Huh...oh sorry bout that Akiza Izinski. I didn't look where i was going sorry."she said it without thinking and left not caring exactly about what she said right now.

What was that all about they all thought at the same time.

"Hey Akiza do you know who that was."Leo asked

"No I don't but she seems to know me."Akiza said and she wondered just who that girl was and how she seemed to know her.

"Well she doesn't seem like a bad person."Luna commented.

"True."Was all that Leo and Akiza said and with that all of them headed towards where Yusie and the other's were and nothing more was said about the incident after that.

**M:hope you enjoy this one sry if some characters act all ooc but i havent watched this show for a while plz review and tell me if you liked it. also if you have any suggestions for the fanfic plz tell me in a review or something.**


	4. Meeting the Rest of The 5ds Crew

**Disclaimer:i dont own anything but my story or my i dont own Psycho,Crim.**

**M:hope you like this and sry if yugioh characters act all ooc.**

**z:Ur pathetic**

**if you have any suggestions to improve my story plz review and tell me.**

**Meeting the Rest of The 5ds Gang**

Finally, Lylyn thought the weekend. Zeke and Cronia were off doing who knows what; Crim was playing a Batman videogame while wearing a batman T-shirt that 19 year old was obsessed with batman, Crystal was off shopping, and Psycho was off training somewhere.

Well at least they finally took the jacket off. She thought. Hm. Wonder what I should do today. She had changed her hair and eyes back to normal and she was wearing a white camisole, a white long sleeved coat, white shorts, white fingerless gloves and white boots.

Maybe I should go outside and look around the city. She thought. Yes that's what I'll do today. Hopefully I don't see Crystal at all. God how that girl talks to much and with that last thought she headed out the door and into the elavator.

**At the Docks**

She had been around the city and saw many things and now she was here at the docks looking at Sattelite over the distance. She remembered long ago when that place had been her home... no home wouldn't be the right word. The right word would be prison. That place had been her prison and now it looked so much better.

They may have changed it but it doesn't change the past she though sadly. She still remembered long ago how that place had been for her.

**Flashback**

"Stupid girl! Haven't you learned your lesson about leaving."The woman said as she punched the Lylyn in the stomache who at that time been 5.

"..."Lylyn didn't make a sound she couldn't remember when this whole thing started and when she had first started being beaten but she knew it was best to stay quiet.

"You UGLY PATHETIC,GOOD FOR NOTHING,PiECE OF TRASH. WHY DON'T YOU BEHAVE LIKE A GOOD CHILD AND OBEY THE RULES OF NOT LEAVING..."and so on and so this wasn't the first time she had heard this speech. She didn't care or at least she showed she didn't but deep down she was hurt and sad for being called all this and for being beaton.

"Grr you ungrateful trash. Because of your behavior you won't be getting anyfood too," she pointed at two brawny guys"you know wat to do and don't stop until an hour has passed"And with that the woman left the little girl who was very bruised and bleeding to be hurt even more than she already was.

Eveyrone there thought it was strange that she didn't cry when she was all bruised and truth she did cry but that was only when everyone was asleep that way no one would see she also cried when she escaped and was far away and they wouldn't find her.

That morning she had escaped just to see the world outside this hell. What she saw evertime she escaped was saddening, the world outside was so bleak and lonesome.

That was the world for her bleak and lonesome if people had known what things she had seen in her time and what had happened to her then they wouldn't question as to why she seemed far older than she should be and why she was always so injured.

**Present**

That had been a long time ago and now she was older and colder but those memories of the past wouldn't go away and always haunted her.

She looked around and made sure no one was there to see her get on the other side of the railing. She held onto the railings so she wouldn't fall and looked forward onto sattelite.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey Yusei. How bout we go over to Leo and Luna's place once we re-"the oronge haired guy stopped talking as he saw a girl get on the other side of the railing near the sped without another word and headed for the docks.

The raven haired and blonde haired guys wondered why their friend had stopped talking and decided to follow him.

**Back with Lylyn  
**

Something down there is calling to me wonder what it is. Should I go or should I stay thought and while she had been thinking she didn't hear a duel runner getting near her.

You know what screw this I'm going to jump in and as she was about to let go a hand grabbed her.

"What do you think your doing? Are you trying to kill yourself?"An orange haired guy scolded her as he held her hand.

What the? Who the hell does this guy think he is trying to tell me that?she thought.

"..."

"Well are you going to answer me about why you were about to jump?"the orange haired guy asked and as soon as he finished saying that two duel runners pulled up.

"Hey Crow why did you race all the way over here and why are you holding that girls wrist?"the blonde asked.

Oh great another blonde. Just great!she thought sarcasticly as she remembered all the stuff Cro did at home.

"Well easy. This girl was just about to jump into the sea and for I don't know what reason."Crow told them.

Hm. The blonde seems familiar...where have i seen him before?she thought to herself.

"Well girl. Are you going to answer the question?"both Crow and the blonde asked.

"...tch"she said and pulled back her arm with surprisingly a lot of strength and started walking away.

Both Crow and the blonde were stunned at her reactiong but quickly recovered.

"wait right there where do you think you're going?"Crow asked.

Home obviously thought and continued walking but another hand stopped her and grabbed onto her.

"You should definitely answer the question." the raven haired boy said and looked into her eyes.

For some reason she felt she had seen eyes like that before but she couldn't remember when.

"...Give me a reason to then I will and anyways I don't even know you."she decided to answer because she didn't see a way out of this.

"Well for starters my name is Yusie, Yusie Fudo and you should answer us because we should know as to why you were about to jump."Yusie said.

"My names Jack Atlas," the blonde told her and the orange spiky haired guy said,"Names Crow."

Oh so thats why they all seem familiar. They are Team 5ds from WWGP the team that won she thought."...I don't really have to anwer you all about my reasons as to why I was about to jump into the water but I'll tell you this I wasn't about to drown myself."she told them coldy and stared at them.

"So then you weren't about to kill yourself?"Jack asked.

These people were annoying to her and to make things worse it seemed the blonde was stupid despite being a competetent duelist."No duh genius. I wasn't."She said sarcasticly."Oh and do you mind letting go of me Mr. Fudo."

Yusie let go of her and she surveyed her surroundings in hopes of finding a way to flee without getting caught but to ther avail there were Jack had narrowed his eyes at her when he heard her sarcasm but said nothing.

am i going to be stuck here with these guys she thought angrily.I don't want to be here with these people I think I'll drown myself before being stuck with them.

But to her good fortune Cro and Zeke arived. at least its better than being here with them. she thought.

"Hey there Lylyn or is it Kate right now?"Cro asked and the question made Yusie,Cro, and Jack share confused looks with each other.

"..."She was silent and sent a murderous look at Cro.

Uh oh I think I said something I shouldn't have cro thought as he shivered at the look she was sending him.

"Well. lets go we need to get back."Zeke said in hopes to stop Lylyn from killing his little bro later.

"...Tch"was her anwer but she started heading in the direction of her new home.

"Well bye."Zeke told the 5ds members as he and Cro started going home.

"Hey!Lylyn or Kate whatever your name is hope to see you some other time so we can continue this talk."Crow yelled.

"Do you really think we'll see her again?"Jack asked.

"For some reason I think we will."Yusie stated."Come on we should head back to the garage."

"Yeah your right."Cro said and all three of them got on their runners and started heading back home.

**M:So did you like it if so plz tell me and again if you have any sugestions to add to the story tell me as well.**

**Z:Stupid!**

**M:OK thats it off to the closet with you. oh and plz review.**


	5. Meeting the Team Again

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the yugioh characters altho i wish i did.I also don't own Psycho,Crim,or Cronia.**

**M:here's the new chapter hope u like it. and sry if yugioh characters seem all ooc.**

**Meeting the Team Again**

Once again heading back to school. she thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had changed her hair back to blonde,her eyes back to the golden hue she had chosen and she still kept her pale complexion and was wearing her school uniform.

Ugh why did I have to choose blonde for a hair color next week I'll definitely change it to some other color and say that I dyed it.

"Hey Lylyn you ready for your second week of school?"Crystal asked with her usual cheerfulness.

"...Hn"was her only response.

"Well then lets go."and she dragged Lylyn out the door and into the elavator and then she pressed the button for the first floor.

Stupid school why the hell do I have to go?she thought angrily.

"So how do you like it at school so far?"

"...It's stupid."

"What? Why is it stupid?Crystal asked incredelous at her answer.

"I have my reasons."

"Oh...Hm so have you made any friends?"she asked.

"..."

"So thats a no huh?...You know you really aren't that easy to talk to but I know that eventually you'll make some friends."She stated cheerfully.

I don't need friends...You can't trust them eventually they'll discard you and hurt you she thought bitterly thinking back to when someone she had considered a friend turned her back on her and turned her in. After that she didn't want friends nor did she fully trust anyone.

Soon they reached the lobby and headed out the building into the vehicle that was going to transport them and headed for school.

**Classroom**

It was the final class of the day and she couldn't wait to get out of here and go home she thought little did she know that that wouldn't be happening today as the teacher entered and called for the whole class to pay attention.

"Ok class today you all will be getting into partners for a report that will be do in two weeks."Her teacher said."I have already assigned you into partners so you all don't need to choose who and also what your topic will be about."

So the teacher assigned everyone with a partner except her.

"Ah! Yes you will not be having a partner from this class due to the fact of the uneven numbers in here, but you will be partnered with Ms. Akiza Izinski from the other class. So if you will why don't you head over there right now."

She was silent but she headed out the door with all her stuff and headed towards the other classroom where her partner would she reached the classroom door she knocked.

"Come in."The teacher for this classroom responded."Ah you must be Kate from classroom 12b. Well come on in and go join your partner she'll tell you what your subject will be about."

For a 29 yearold teacher she did seem to be competetant in her job she thought as she headed to the back where her partner would be.

As she aproached Akiza looked up and a spark of recognition showed in her eyes."Hey you're that girl who bumped into me the other day wow I never thought we'd be partnered for a project."Akiza said as Lylyn sat down next to her.

"Ok so are report will be about duel runners and how they were created and all that stuff.**(a/n hehe Ironic isn't it?)**It so happens that I have a friend or should I say a couple of friends who can help us with this report."Akiza stated kind of happily and thought that they could go meet them today.

Oh great now I have to meet more my luck she thought unhappily as she read her thought and had a bad feeling about these friends of Akiza.

"So how bout we go over there and talk to them once the bell rings in about a minute."Akiza asked as she looked at her.

All that Lylyn could do was the hell do I have a bad feeling about meeting her friends?she asked herself and pretty soon the bell rang and the whole classroom left.

"Ok lets wait here.I'm waiting for my friends Leo and Luna."Akiza told her and they both waited until two twins with torquois colored hair approached them.

"Hi there Akiza."Both twins told Akiza and smiled at her but then got a curiose look in there eyes once they spotted Lylyn who looked at them with an expressionless face.

Twins. Leo and Luna are twins. I never would of thought her thoughts as she saw both of the twins approach them.

"Hey Akiza isn't she the girl that bumped into us last week?"Leo asked while Luna continued staring curiosly at her.

"Yeah she is and her name is Kate."Akiza told him."Now come on lets go to where the guys are."

As Akiza said this Lylyn got a very bad what is with this could be wrong with just going over there and getting the damn information for the freaking damn report. she thought did she know that she was very very wrong.

"Yeah sure lets go."Leo said and all four of them headed to where they would meet Akiza,Leo and Luna's they neared the place where their friends were Leo started running.

"Hey Leo wait up."Luna yelled at her brother as she started running after him and Akiza sighed.

"Well we better start running as well or else Leo might not let us get our answers for our report."and she too started running after them.

You know what is there to stop me from thought to herself but thought better of it because of all the stuff that might happen tomorrow if she didn't show didn't run after all three of them but merely kept on walking at a slightly faster pace.

**With Yusie**

"Hey Yusie we're back."Leo yelled as he entered the garage.

"Hello there Leo."Yusie smiled fondly at the little kid."Hey where are Akiza and Luna?"

"Err...well..hehe I came running and left them behind they'll probably be here in a few minutes."as soon as he finished Luna came in panting.

"Leo...(pant)...Finally caught up to you...Oh hi there Yusie."She said.

"Hello there Luna."Yusie smiled at her too and pretty soon Akiza came in running as well.

"...Finally we're here hey Kate these are th-"Akiza stopped as she realized Kate wasn't with her."K-Kate?"

"What's wrong Akiza?"Yusie asked.

"W-well you see as we came running we left her behind and I thought she would come running after us as well."Akiza said worry for her partner who she now considered a friend**(a/n oh lylyn will be surprised when she finds that out)** wasn't there but she didn't have to worry because soon Kate entered the garage.

" you are I was starting to worry."Akiza said relieved to find that kate was alright."Well I'd like to introduce you to my friend Yusie."and Akiza pointed to Yusie who was stand near his runner.

"Hello there kate."Yusie said and looked at her.

"..."was her response as she thought. OH HOLY SHIT! NOT HIM AND IF HE'S HERE THEN AGH NO NO NO NO NO!...ok calm down. Just calm down and she began to calm herself down. Ok now I know why I had a bad feeling about coming here.

While she had been thinking all four of them looked at her with surprised looks on their faces.

"Hey Kate did you say something?"Akiza asked.

At this Lylyn looked at Akiza and said coolly"...No. Why do you ask?

"Well its because we all heard a voice which sounded like yours saying something."

"...And how does this involve me?"she asked once again coolly and she raised an arched an eyebrow at them.

"Well after Yusie greeted you we thought...well you get the idea."was all she could say.

"..."

"You know you remind me of a certain someone me and the others met some time ago."Yusie told her."Both of your attitudes seem very similar"

Well duh we're the one and the same she thought but all she did was shrug and she turned towards Akiza.

"Shouldn't we be getting information for the report Akiza?"She asked.

"Oh yeah we should. Hey Yusie do you mind answering a few questions?"Akiza asked Yusie as she walked towards him.

"Of course I don't mind away."He answered her as he kept on staring at Lylyn.

Grrr i hate it when people stare at me. she thought ...I seriously need to calm down and the only way to do that would be to eat some chocolate she didn't know why but eating chocolate always put her in a better mood and she got some chocolate out of her cooling bag in her bag and started eating it.

" Kate can I have some?"Leo asked as he eyed the chocolate.

"Um..Can I have some too?"Luna asked.

"...Sure."and she got out some more chocolate out of her bag and handed it to really paying attention as to what Akiza was asking Yusie or as to what the twins were doing.

"Thanks."They both told her and started munching on it and they also noted that she seemed more relaxed than she had earlier.

**Sometime Later**

"Ok thanks Yusie"Aki told him once she finished asking all of her questions

Yusie just shrugged"No problem Akiza thats what friends do help each other out. Crow and Jack should be here soon."

"She seems more relaxed now doesn't she?"

"She does."he said and soon he heard the sound of Jack's and Crow's duel runner approach and enter the garage.

"Hello there Leo,Luna,Akiza."Both Jack and Crow said at the same time.

"Hi"all three of them said while Lylyn just said quietly"hello"

"Hey who's this?"Crow asked as he saw Lylyn.

"This is my new friend Kate."Akiza told them and which caused Lylyn to almost choke on her chocolate.

Ok recap did she just say what I think she just thought to herself

"Hey are you ok?"Crow asked worriedly and all Lylyn could do was nod."Well thats good my name is Crow nice to meet you."

"My name is Jack nice to meet you too Kate."Jack said

"...Likewise"She told them while she thought. Not!

"Well I gotta go Akiza.I'll be back tomorrow ok?"She told Akiza as she started heading out the garage door.

"Ok See you tomorrow."

"Yea yea"and she left.

"So what did you guys think of her?"Akiza asked.

**M:hope you like it. plz review**

**zack:Yeah plz review and help give lost more advice. Till next time**

**M:Yup, till the nixt chapter.**


	6. An Old Aquientance

**Disclaimer:I dont own Crim Cronia psycho or any of my friends ocs**

**M:Sry 4 not updating all week i've been busy gomen(bows) well heres the next chapter hope you like it**

**z:yeah...**

**zack:Well look who finally came out of the closet hehe**

**M:-.- well enjoy the chapter**

**An old aquientance**

This is so stupid! Why the hell do I have to be stuck here again with all of those stupid morons. Lylyn thought as she and Akiza worked on their report in the 5ds crew's had been doing there work here for the past few days and it was diving her insane being stuck here.

"OK. We're done."Lylyn/Kate said as she finally finished the typing the last paragraph of their freaking damn report.

"Great!"Akiza said,"Now we can go hang out with Yusie and the others."

"..."Ah hell no am i going, she thought and started walking out of the garage.

"Hey Kate where are you going? Aren't you going to wait for Jack to get here?"Akiza asked?

"...No. I'm not going to go with you all. I'm busy." she said coolly and walked out of the garage but, Cronia entered wearing what looked to a dress.

"Well finally I found you!"Cronia yelled as he jumped and hugged her."I've been looking everywhere for you."

Shit if Crow or any of the others come and they recognize Cronia I'll be found thought as she stared at cronia.

"...Tch"was all she said as she started pulling/dragging Cronia far away from the garage from um...his dress?

"Hey wait! I didn't get to say hi."he yelled as he was being dragged out the door.

**In the Garage**

"Huh?"Was that kid wearing a dress?She thought as she watched Kate dragging the blonde 15 year old.

"Hey Akiza what happened here? I thought I heard someone yelling"Crow said as he looked at Akiza and looked around,"And where is Kate?Weren't you guys working on your guys report?"

"...Er well.."Akiza told him what happened and answered his questions.

"..so thats basically what happened."She said as she kept replaying the scene in her head.

"So basically she left dragging some blonde dude wearing a dress?"Crow asked wondering why the heck she would drag the blonde guy.

"Yeah thats basically it."

"...So maybe..."Crow said and murmured something that Akiza couldn't hear and Akiza was just wondering if she would see Kate tomorrow since it was the weekend.

**With Lylyn**

Lylyn finally stopped dragging Cronia and let him go and faced him.I soo totally want to kill him for being so stupid as to go there and almost get me found out or at least get them suspicous as to who I really thought angrily as she looked at Cronia coldly.

"Lylyn did I do something wrong?"Cronia asked as he stared at Lylyn who was watching him coldy

"...You did...You should have known not to go there. I already told you that you shouldn't go there."She said coldy and glared at him.

"I-I'm sorry it just that I forgot"He said quietly as he looked at the floor.

"...This time I won't hurt you but next time that you do this I will"She told him,"...Lets go."and she and Cro started to walk back to the apartment.

**The Next Day**

"GOOD MORNING"Crystal sang loudly and cheerfully as Lylyn entered the living just nodded and started heading out the door.

"Hey aren't you going to have breakfast?"Crystal asked as she saw where Lylyn was heading.

"...Not hungry"Was her only response and with that she left,got into the elevator, got out and exited the building and was heading towards the parking lot. Once she reached the parking lot and she immediatly headed towards her motercycle. It was shiny, midnight blue in color and very fast, she had designed it herself and liked the fact that it was started it up and rode out of she was heading towards sattelite and going to a certain place.

It was a good thing the bridges that connect Sattelite and Neo Domino city were built that way no one would really wonder as to why she was heading soon as she reached Sattelite she got off her motorcycle and entered the code to lock it and make sure no one stole anyone did try well lets just say they'll get a shocking started walking around looking for the certain place she was looking for when she saw the 5ds crew with Akiza,Bruno,Leo and Luna standing outside of some building.**(a/n oh the irony of** **it)**

Why are they here?She wondered but didn't bother going over there and finding out as to why that and the fact that she could read their minds to find out why they were there but she didn't bother. Its probably best not to know and anyways I'm busy told herself and she started walking past them. but..

"Hey look guys its that girl we met last week at the docks."Crow said to the others as he saw Lylyn walking past them and everyone looked to see her.

"Your right."Jack said as he also noticed her.

"..."Yusie just stayed quiet as he watched her walk past them.

"HEY GIRL WAIT UP!"Crow yelled as he ran to catch up to her . oh boy here we go again she thought as she sensed Crow approach her. That stupid Bird cant he just leave me be. God I swear that guy is so annoying. She thought angrily as she continued walking hoping that Bird brain would leave her as fate would have it he didn't and stepped in front of her.

"Hi has it been?"Crow asked as he started to pull her towards the group. She just stayed silent although she really wanted to punch this guy so bad.

Hurting him won't hurt...much at least and it will be a good way to get him off to leave me had been thinking this as they approached the group.

"Hey Crow why did you drag her here?"Leo asked as they appraoched them and looked at just stayed did the others.

"Well you see she's the girl we met last week who was going to jump into the sea. She says she wasn't trying to drown herself but I don't believe her."Crow told him.

"Why would you try to drown yourself?"Luna,Leo,Akiza and Bruno asked at the same great here we go just because I was going to jump into the sea doesn't mean I'm thought and stared at them icily.

"..."Don't think I'm going to answer you because I don't. I don't have to give you all a freaking damn reason as to what I thought .

"Um did we say something wrong?"Akiza asked as she saw the way the girl was looking at them.

"Don't worry Akiza I don't think you did. I think she is just like this most of the time."Crow told Akiza.

"Oh...ok...Well Yusie weren't you going to ring the bell?"Akiza asked and Yusie nodded and did soon the door opened and a woman who seemed familiar to Lylyn opened the woman opened the door and smiled and greeted them.

"Why hello there everyone."The woman said and then she noticed Lylyn,"Well who's this? A new friend of yours?"

"Hello there Martha."Everyone exept Lylyn said and Yusie said to Martha"We don't exactly who she is and I guess you can say she is a friend."and looked at Lylyn curiosly.

In your dreams thought as she heard what Yusie just said.I don't have friends and besides I don't want any...I should really be going now.

"Oh really well then come in, and you can tell me how you met her."Martha said as she motioned them and the other's entered and Crow dragged Lylyn all entered the kitchen and sat down...well most of them anyways. Lylyn,Jack and Yusie were the only ones standing up."So tell me how did you meet my boys...um I don't believe I caught your name."

"..."Lylyn didn't answer and stared around the place.I feel like I've been here before. She thought as she kept on looking around and she felt like she wanted to panic. I want to panic but why she thought."Well she hasn't given it to us yet."Crow said and told Martha as to how they met.

"Oh so thats how."Martha said and she looked at Lylyn."You know child I feel like I've met you before but I'm not sure. Are you by any chance from Sattelite?"Martha inquired.

"...No I'm not from here and if I was why should I tell you."She responded the others looked at her.

"Are you sure? Because I'm sure I've seen you and another little girl who looked so alike 11 years ago.I remember they were both lost and hungry and I helped them get three have the same features and all."At this everyone looked surprised and looked at her more intensely.

"...I'm sure and you must be mistaken. I don't know those girls."She told Martha and looked away. So thats why she seemed so familiar. she thought. She is the one that helped me and...Lora. At the thought of her dead sister she saddened and tightened fists. She looked as if she were about to cry and they all noticed.

"Then why does it seem like your going to cry. And if you say those girls are of no impotance then why did you get sad when we mentioned them."Jack asked her.

"None of your bussiness airhead."She told Jack and glared at I hate them..I hate them thought angrily and started walking away and yet again Yusie got in her way since he was closes to the door leading outside.

"What Jack says is true. If you aren't from here and you don't know those girls why does it look like you're about to cry."Yusie asked as he griped her wrist.

"I SAID NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSSINESS!"She yelled as she released her arm out of his grip and started running.I hate them I hate them!She thought bitterly as she kept on running. She didn't know where but she did know that she was far away from them and fell to the floor and looked at the sea in front of her.I remember now she is where we both came to... she couldn't finish the thought and started crying silently. She hadn't cried in a long time, and she just kept on crying. She was so lost in sadness that she didn't notice someone approach her and...

**M:Well thats it for this chapter hope you like it:) It may be awhile before I can update again but i will continue well till the next chapter**

**z:...yea**

**M:oh n plz review**


	7. Chapter 7

**M:Ok heres the next chapter srry for not updating for quiet a while well heres the nexr chapter **

**Z:ur an idiot**

**Aria:Me want to join 2**

**Z:no u idiot**

**M:-.-' fine well lets get on with it**

**Who is this?**

"HIII!"Someone yelled as they got near her.

I let my guard down.I won't let that happen again she thought angrily as she faced the person who was approaching her. In front of her was some girl about her age maybe a bit older.

"Hello there.I've never seen you here before whats your name? My name is Aria by the way."and the blonde girl smiled at her and held out her hand she was blonde, had sky blue eyes and was fair skinned.

Lylyn just kept quiet and looked at her coldly but the blonde didn't seemed frightened of her or seemed to shy away from her either.

"Hmm guess u won't tell well but hey i'm so glad i met with someone because me and my two brothers are new here and i need to...hey were you crying."

"...No i wasn't and I can't help you out either I'm new here as well."Lies all lies she thought angrily.

"Oh really. Well then how bout we go-"but she was caught off by Psycho who suddenly came in an interrupted her.

"...Srry to interupt your little we got to go."He said as he got closer to looked at her and said,"Crystal told us to come fetch you, and now that my job is done I'll be leaving."and he left.

"...I see then. Well then Aria I'll be leaving as well."She said and followed after psycho."Aww. ok then hope to see you around sometime then."Aria said as she watched them leave. at least I didn't have to be stuck with that girl and have to see the rest of this godforsaken place, she thought bitterly and she continues following wait when he said us who did he mean by that?...Argh why the hell am I asking this to myself when I can just freaking read his mind.

Hm. I wonder what he is thinking about? She thought and searched his I see he came with Crim...Was that even a good idea?...And who is that girl he is thinking about?and she decided to dig in further to see who it was...His sister huh. He seems to miss her. She had found all this as she had been walking but then stopped. Hey why the hell am I getting curious about this?She got frustrated at this hanging around Akiza and her friends has started taking its affects on and Psycho started nearing the place where she had ran away from.

"Lylyn there you are."Crim yelled as he saw them approaching the area where he was waiting for them."Hey Psycho how come you didn't let me go with you?You were here one minute and the next one you were gone?"he asked and pouted.

Aww thats so cute...no bad bad must not think that! She thought as she saw Crim pout.

"Well anyways lets go to the Candy Shop that I saw around the corner earlier!"Crim said out of the blue and started going on ahead of them.

Lylyn and Psycho both sighed at the same time, and then glared at each other. They followed Crim to the candy shop only to see that he had already gotten quiet alot of candy.

Geez this kid really overdoes it with the candy she muttered as a sweatdrop formed at the back of her head. Crim jumped excitedly with all the candy he had gotten and started heading towards the counter. How the heck is this guy even a 19 year old he freaking acts like a little boy!

"..."Crim frozed when he saw the owner who looked like a grumpy 30 year old man with a bunch of muscle.

"...Well what do you want kid?"The owner asked meanly after half an hour of Crim being frozen in place.

"W-well I-I w-want t-t_"Crim was caught off when the owner started yelling"WELL ANSWER ALREADY!"

"M-MONSTER! MONSTER!"Crim yelled and fell into a fetal position.

Why is this kid screaming monster when there is no monster?She asked herself...Why the hell am I doing this again when I can just go into his mind and freaking find out for thought angrily and she went into Crim's mind. Ok so why does he say monster...She saw what Crim had seen and stood shocked at what she saw. What she saw was a sharp scaly being with sharp teeth and glowing red eyes."WHAT THE HELL!"She yelled as she got out of Crim's mind and got into position to fight only to see that there was no monster there.

What the heck?She wondered and soon noticed that Jack,AKiza,Crow and Yusie came running and stopped when they saw what the whole camotion**(is that how you spell it?)** was and stood still when they saw who was there.

Lylyn got out of her fighting stance and walked all the way to Crim and picked him up. She got his candy and paid for it.

"Lylyn t-thats a monster!"Crim said frightenedly as she just stood there and paid to what seemed to him to be a monster.

Crow and Jack laughed when they heard what Crim said and then Crow said."Dude thats no monster thats just Grumpy old Greydon."

"N-no your wrong he is a monster just like the teachers!"At this Crow,Jack and Greydon laughed but stopped when the air was knocked out of glared at them icily and said coldy"You all better watch your mouth or else."

"Or else what Missy?"Greydon teased thinking that what she had just said was just a bluff and would not really hurt them.

"Or else you'll regret messing with me."She said with a tone and glare that scared the shit out of them.

She's so scary everyone thought and backed away.

Heh weak just like I thought she smirked inwardly and threw the candy bag to Crim who caught was starting to walk away when Yusie stopped her.

"You owe us an explanation as to why you ran away."Yusie said and looked at her wondering what answer she was going to give them and as to what her reaction was.

"...I owe you nothing."she stated coldly as she looked at Yusie back hiding the sadness in her eyes.

Yusie thought he saw sadness in her eyes but the feeling was gone before he was certain and the only thing he saw in her eyes was coldness.

"You know I think I know you."Akiza said as she saw the way Lylyn acted."And I think you are my friend Kate."She said matterof factly and smiled,"So then Crow and the others were right about who you were then.

"...You are wrong I am no friend of yours."Lylyn said although she didn't deny about her being kate."...Come on you two we better leave."and she walked out of the store and Crim left the same way the came...by teleporting back home.

She heard footsteps behind her and she kept on walking calmly and went into and alleyway and hid behind a car adn she watched who was following her. The person who was following her was a 21 year old man who was wearing an all black glasses, black combat boots,black pants,sweater and shirt that had a circular symbol on glared at this and knew who he was of 'Her' cronies sent to find then guess I'll just have to take him out and wipe his memory clean before he tells her.

She snuck behind the man and knocked him out unconcious with a blow to the head. Now I better do this quick before anyone comes and she erased his memory. Now that thats taken care of I better leave quickly she thought and ran all the way to her motercycle.

Once she reached her motorcycle she said the password and started the ignition to get rode off quickly and she drove all the way back to Neo Domino.

Once she reached home she went up to the apartment and went into her Akiza is smart she found out who I was. I better not meet up with her at school and keep my distance I don't want to be near them anymore.

**M:Well hope you liked it and if you have any suggestions for the next chapter plz tell me. **

**Aria:Heh z's knocked out hehe**

**M:yup thank god oh n plz review**


	8. Chapter 8

**M:Ok heres the next chapter and I'm soo sorry for not updating sooner:( **

**Z: tch what a looser!**

**Lylyn: be nice z!**

**Z:don't wanna**

**M:….so should I just get on with the story?**

**L:yeah u should**

**M:ok lets get on with it then.**

**M:oh and the disclaimers. I dont own yugioh or my friends Ocs.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Today was Monday and school was starting again, and Lylyn had been avoiding Akiza since school began.

I can't wait to get out of this hell hole! Come to think of it why the hell am I here I already finished all of these courses back at my old sighed inwardly. Ok guess I'll just tell the principle about this...hopefully I won't have to come back to this school. Soon the bell rang for lunch time and many of the students headed towards the cafeteria and started getting in line for the lunch food. Lylyn though headed towards the headmasters office but to her great dismay and horrible luck she ran into Akiza,Yusie,Leo and Luna.

"HI there Kate! I was wondering if your going to come with us t-"Akiza was inturrupted when Lylyn said coldly,"No I won't. The report is finished so there is no need for me to go over there anymore."and with that she resumed her course toward the headmaster's office and there she explained to the headmaster why she wanted to withdraw from the school.

"So you want to leave the school? Do you have proof that you have completed it?"The headmaster asked and he contemplated on why she wanted to withdraw now.

"I don't have the papers with me and since I thought you might ask I asked my guardian to come and bring it here." she said matteroffactly and thought. Or rather one of my guardians that is.

**Outside the school**

So this is the school she attends. Its awesome! Cronia thought as he walked into the school wearing his was wearing a sky blue colored dress that reached to his knees; had on some blue colored boots that matched the dress,and he had on a blue colored neclace that matched everything. Hehe yaay I can get out from doing chores and Psycho has to do the work now. He thought as he smiled smugly and skipped towards the headmaster's office but when he got there he noticed that there were some people waiting outside and he recognized the older female and the older male. Wonder what they're doing?He shrugged. Oh well better get these to Lylyn.

He started walking towards the door and got stares from them. He opened the door and walked inside and Akiza thought, Its the guy wearing the dress!

**In the office**

The door opened and Cronia walked in and she groaned inwardly. Why did he have to wear a dress today?

"Here they are L-I mean Kate!"Cronia said and handed the to her.

"Thank you."she took them and handed them over to the headmaster who looked at it and had a look of surprize on his face."Well it seems there is no problem for you to get out of school and your guardian must sign these forms before you go.

She nodded and Cronia asked,"Ok where do i need to sign?" the headmaster took out the forms that needed to be filled and when Cronia finished they both left. All the while the headmaster thought that her guardian looked too young to be guardian.

**Outside the office**

They were stopped by Yusie who looked directly at her and said,"Why didn't you tell us you wer-"but he was cut off.

"I don't have to say anything to you nor do I have to explain it either."She said coldly causing Akiza to look hurt and Leo and Luna look confused at her.

"B-But we're your friends."Akiza said with some sort of emotion in her eyes and voice which only caused Lylyn's eyes to get a steel look in them.

"Tch I don't have any and besides friends only betray you and backstab you. They are as untrustworthy as your enemies. They also make people weak and I don't want to be weak."Lylyn said in a cold emotionless tone and walked away.

"I'm sorry for that but you probably wouldn't understand."Cronia apologized and left running after Lylyn who was already way ahead of him and heading towards the car that Cronia had driven to get to the school."Hey wait up!"

When he reached the entrance Lylyn was already in the passenger seat and was waiting for him to get there."Hey Lylyn don't you think you were too harsh with that Akiza girl?She seemed really hurt when you said you guys weren't friends."

She remained silent and Cronia thought she was not going to answer until she said emotionlessly,"No I do not."and stared out the window. Cronia started the car and began driving back to the building where they all lived.

I know I hurt Akiza but...I just can't have them in my life. They'll just betray me and even I can't trust my guardians they're all untrustworthy...but are they really? No! No I can't doubt myself on this! They are untrustworthy and must not be trusted. Lylyn had been thinking this and some other stuff before they reached their destination.

Little did they notice that they were followed all the way back to the building where they lived. That person followed them into the buliding and saw what floor they were heading towards.

* * *

**M:ok this was shorter than I expected but oh well. Hope u enjoyed it. Plz review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**M: Heheh Yay~ I get to upload more.**

**Z:yea yea **

**L:Can I have chocolate?**

**M:mayby ok well lets get on with the story**

**L:Lost doesn't own yugioh, the song Strip Me by Natasha Bedinfield, welcome to the family by Avenged Sevenfold,**

**or any of her friends Ocs**

**Chapter 9**

Sigh this is such a drag but it's better than being at that school, and I don't have to see those people anymore. Lylyn thought as she went into the kitchen. Since I'm here I might as well make something to eat. I wonder if they have any berries or chocolate. It was barely 2 a'clock in the afternoon and has been about 2 hours since she left the school. Zeke and Cronia went off somewhere and were probably having fun and Psycho went to go train again.

True she may be cold to people and emotionless but she did relax and enjoy things sometimes. She knew that she was pretty confusing sometimes when she was polite one minute and then cold the next but she couldn't help it. It was just the way she was and she really didn't want to change that about her. That was one way she could keep people out of her life and make sure they didn't get injured even thought living like this was very lonely.

Lylyn sighed," I wish you were here sis….that you were still…"she didn't finish her sentence and looked around her sadly. Her change of moods tired her out and left her feeling more alone but that was a feeling she had gotten used to.

" I better make something then if I'm going to be here."She said to no one in particular and took out the ingredients she was going to need in order to bake the cake she was going to make. She got everything and did the process for making her cake.

While it was baking she decided to play some music and played the song Strip Me by Natasha Bedingfield and sang along with the song that was playing.

**La-la-la-la-la la  
lala la la-la la lala  
_[repeat]_**

**Everyday I fight for all my future somethings**  
**A thousand little wars I have to choose between**  
**I could spend a lifetime earning things I don't need**  
**That's like chasing rainbows and coming home empty**

**And if you strip me, strip it all away**  
**If you strip me, what would you find**  
**If you strip me, strip it all away**

**I'll be alright **

**Take what you want steal my pride  
Build me up or cut me down to size  
Shut me out but I'll just scream  
I'm only one voice in a million  
But you ain't taking that from me (oh ooh)  
You ain't taking that from me (oh oh)  
You ain't taking that from me (oh oh)  
You ain't taking that from me (oh oh)  
You ain't taking that!**

I don't need a microphone yeah  
To say what I've been thinking  
My heart is like a loudspeaker  
That's always on eleven

And if you strip me, strip it all away  
If you strip me, what would you find  
If you strip me, strip it all away  
I'm still the same

Take what you want steal my pride  
Build me up or cut me down to size  
Shut me out but I'll just scream  
I'm only one voice in a million  
But you ain't taking that from me (oh ooh)  
You ain't taking that from me (oh oh)  
You ain't taking that from me (oh oh)  
You ain't taking that from me (oh oh)  
You ain't taking that!

Cause when it all boils down at the end of the day  
It's what you do and say that makes you who you are  
Makes you think about, think about it doesn't it  
Sometimes all it takes is one voice

Take what you want steal my pride  
Build me up or cut me down to size  
Shut me out but I'll just scream  
I'm only one voice in a million  
But you ain't taking that from me (oh ooh)  
You ain't taking that from me (oh oh)  
You ain't taking that from me (oh oh)  
You ain't taking that from me (oh oh)  
You ain't taking that!

_**[repeat]**_

**Then the next song that played was Welcome to the family by avenged sevenfold**

**Hey kid (hey kid)**  
**Do I have your attention?**  
**I know the way you've been living**  
**Life so reckless, tragedy endless**  
**Welcome to the family**

**Hey, there's something missing**  
**Only time will alter your vision**  
**Never in question, lethal injection**  
**Welcome to the family**

**Not long ago you'd find the answers were so crystal clear**  
**Within a day you find yourself living in constant fear**  
**Can you look at yourself now?**  
**Can you look at yourself?**  
**You can't win this fight**

**And in a way it seems there's no one to call**  
**When our thoughts are so numb and our feelings unsure**  
**We all have emptiness inside**  
**We all have answers to find**  
**But you can't win this fight**

**Hey (hey kid)**  
**I have to question**  
**What's with the violent aggression?**  
**Details blurry, lost him too early**  
**Welcome to the family**

**Hey, why won't you listen?**  
**Can't help the people you're missing**  
**It's been done, a casualty re-run**  
**Welcome to the family**  
**[ Lyrics from: lyrics/a/avenged_sevenfold/welcome_to_the_ ]**  
**I try and help you with the things that can't be justified**  
**I need to warn you that there is no way to rationalize**  
**So have you figured it out now?**  
**So have you figured it out?**  
**You can't win this fight**

**And in a way it seems there's no one to call**  
**When our thoughts are so numb and our feelings unsure**  
**We all have emptiness inside**  
**We all have answers to find**  
**But you can't win this fight**

**Gunning for you and all mankind**  
**I've lost my mind**  
**Psychotic rabid dementia**  
**I won't be fine**

**I see you're a king who's been dethroned**  
**Cast out in a world you've never known**  
**Stand down, place your weapons by your side**  
**It's our war, in the end we'll surely lose but that's alright**

**So have you figured it out now?**  
**So have you figured it out?**

**And in a way it seems there's no one to call**  
**When our thoughts are so numb and our feelings unsure**  
**We all have emptiness inside**  
**We all have answers to find**  
**But you can't win this fight**

**Deep inside where nothings fine**  
**I've lost my mind**  
**You're not invited, so step aside**  
**I've lost my,**  
**Deep inside where nothings fine**  
**I've lost my mind**  
**You're not invited, so step aside**  
**I've lost my...**

As she finished she head heard someone clapping and she turned around and saw crim clapping.

"That was good Lylyn!"He said and smiled."Still I never thought you were the type to sing songs like this."

"...Don't tell this to anyone or else."She threatened and stared at him coldly.

"Heh don't worry I won't so don't worry."He said and smiled brightly.

"Good."She left and went to the kitchen and waited for the cake to finish baking.

**Time Skip**

The cake was finished baking and the finishing touches were made on the cake.

Sigh. Finally done and now i can eat it!,she thought happily as she looked at the delicious cake. It looked so good and as she was just about to cut a slice of cake the doorbell rang and she who it thought unhappily as she headed towards the door and opened and saw...

**M:ok hope you liked it. Plz review and any helpful advice will be good and sorry if this chapter suxs. I'll write more in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**M:ok heres the next chapter. hope you like it**

**Disclaimers:I do not own my friends Ocs or the Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Sigh. Finally done and now i can eat it!,she thought happily as she looked at the delicious cake. It looked so good and as she was just about to cut a slice of cake the doorbell rang and she put the knife down. Who is it? she thought unhappily as she headed towards the door and opened and saw...Cronia and Zeke all drenched.

She raised an eyebrow questioningly and they just looked at her sheepishly. Cronia giggled and said,"It's better not knowing Lylyn." and he entered the apartment. Zeke followed and headed towards his room.

She shrugged and went towards the kitchen and saw Crim there with a piece of the chocolate cake she made on a didn't mind and went over to cut the rest of the cake slices but to her suprise they were already cut.

"Crim."She said in an emotionless voice.

"Yeah?"

"Did you cut the cake into slices?"

"Yeah I did."

"Why."She asked and her tone signified she was confused.

He shrugged and said,"Cuz your nice."

She mentally snorted. Yeah right suure I am. She thought sarcasticly but didn't say anything and she went to get a slice for herself. Unfortunately before she could begin eating a bite out of her cake the doorbell rang what a pain she thought and mentally cursed.

She expected it to be Crystal but to her utter dismay it wasn't just Crystal that was outside it was also Yusie, Akiza, Jack, Crow, Leo and Luna.

"Lylyn! Why didn't you tell me that you had made new friends?"Crystal asked completely oblivious to the glare that Lylyn gave them.

"..."She didn't say anything and went into the kitchen and Crystal and them followed. She grabbed her peice of cake and headed towards her room.

"Hey Lylyn where are you going?"Crystal asked as she saw her leaving the kitchen.

Lylyn ignored her and went into her room and closed it.

**With Lylyn**

Tch! Why the fuck are "THEY" here?She thought angrily as she sat started eating her cake but she quickly pushed it away. God now I lost my appetite because of them! She wanted to punch something but she didn't because if she punched anything in there it would break

Why? Why me? Can't they bother someone else?She thought bitterly. I thought I had made it clear that we are not friends. That I didn't want any! There had been a time when she had wanted friends but she didn't anymore not after what had happened. She knew that not everyone was like that person but she just didn't have the heart to try and let more people into her heart. She stared at nothing in particular and remained like that thinking and sinking into her memories. Memories she didn't know how to forget or move on from.

**Back With Crystal and Others**

"Hey why did she not listen?"Crystal asked just as zeke walked in and looked at the scene and figured what had occured and answered Crystal's question.

"It's because she doesn't trust them or want them here."He answered her and sighed. He was remembering what Alex had told him about Lylyn and how she did not trust people. He also told him on why she was cold towards others even though he could only tell about a few things because the rest on why she was like that had to be told by her not him.

"But I thought they were her friends."She said in a confused tone.

"In truth 'Crysta,"Akiza said,"We consider her as a friend but she doesn't consider us as friends.

"We-"she was cut off by a pissed off Cronia holding a pissed off eel and being held back by came in with his straight jacket clipped on.

"GET OUT HERE YOU IDIOTIC GAMER!COME OUT AND FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT OR ELSE I'LL SHOVE THIS EEL IN YOUR MOUTH!" Cronia flared out, the hand holding the eel pointing to the couch.

Yusie,Jack,Crow,Akiza,and Luna thought. How the hell is he holding an eel. While Leo thought. That is soo COOL!

"Nu-uh!You'll kill me!" Crim's voice yelled back from behind the couch.

Zeke was trying to calm down his "little brother" and said,"Calm down Cro i-"

"ITS JUST LIKE THE BATMAN INCIDENT ALL OVER AGAIN!" Cronia screamed enraged.

"You still remeber that? That was like...a month ago?" Crim questioned, confused.

"IT WAS YESTERDAY YOU MORON!" Cronia yelled in 'hulk' anger.

"Zeke...calm down your bitch of a woke me up from my nap!" Psyico hissed out, red eyes glowed in anger.

Then all of a suddent they hear a bang comming from the kitchen area and then a small little fog came out of the doorway.

Everyone stared at the fog, wondering what the hell happen - even Cronia, who was pissed, stopped his hissy fit and stared in wonder. Then, three blurry masses started to appear from the smoke.

"CROOOOOO!" a voice screamed out in excitment.

Cronia squeaked as one of the blurs suddenly tackled him from his "big brother's" hold and on to the floor - the pissed eel forgotten(the eel was crying since it was forgotten). Cronia felt a blush reach his face as two arms hugged him from his middle, knees and hands on the floor as he tried to support the other body on top of him.

"RAE!" Conia screamed out, the other two figures came one boy one girl. Yusie and the 5ds crew were saying outloud,"WHere the hell do you guys keep coming from?" Everyone else responded in monotous voice."We don't know."

Crystal realising the two boys position on the floor blushed a cherry red color as a small trail of blood trickled down her nose and Zeke the other that came from the fog smirked knowingly at the two.

"Rae!GEt off of me!" CRronia cried out of embarassment.

"Noooo!I miss my 'baby'!" 'Rae' grinned while his hands moved to Cronia hips - still in a tight grip.

Cronia blushed more as he tried to squirm free from the other boy but as soon as he tried he was pinned to the floor - dress a bit higher up his legs than before.

At that moment the male figure that came out from the fog grabbed rae and dragged him to his side and said,"Now Kitten don't do that to your little brother."and smirked.

"Buuuut Master! I havent seen my little baby birdy in forever!" Rae pouted.

Zeke picked up cro(the eel still forgotten) and set him on his feet and the door slammed opened with Lylyn saying in a 'you're-all-screwed-if-I-don't-like-the-answer' type of voice,"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE? AND WHY THE HELL DO SMELL SMOKE?!"

Rae peeked out from the side of the male's side with a toothy grin. "You might wanna check your fridge!"

* * *

**M:hope you liked it and plz review.**

**Zeke:I have a question why did thos three appear?**

**M:cuz i wanted them two.**

**wolfdemon16:Yep! and you gotta ammit Zeke..it was fun~hehehehhe**

**Z:Um...yeah...ur so horrible Fang!**

**W:Oh boo hoo!Dont cry to me about it!**

**CRonia:Dont be mean Fang**

**W:Im not mean~ hehehehh**

**M:-.-' um ok?...you know sis is only saying the truth tho right zeke/**

**ze:Unfortunately yes.**

**W:Well i did hope you like this chappie! R&R for my lil sis!You might actually get why we said "little brother" and "big brother" but thats only if you R&R! buh-byE!**

**C:-_-'**


End file.
